vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Fallout wiki *Wiki: http://fallout.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TagTeamDizShiz02 *Reason: Cross-wiki vandalism *Signature: 09:45, March 26, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you for the report! 10:10, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Pocket God *Wiki: http://pocketgod.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TagTeamDisShiz01 *Reason: Cross-wiki vandalism, possible sockpuppet of TagTeamDizShiz02 *Signature: 09:49, March 26, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you for the report! 10:10, March 26, 2015 (UTC) GoAnimate Extended Wiki *Wiki: http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com *Vandal: http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Phifedawg *Reason: Repeatedly added offensive content and false information. Check the user's contributions. *Signature: CoolGamer23 (talk) 22:11, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Not done, local issue. Ajraddatz (Talk) 22:21, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Supernatural wiki *Wiki: http://supernatural.wikia.com *Vandal: http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.222.40.65 and http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.235.53.43 and http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.163.211.175 *Reason: These three IPs (proxies) are vandalizing the Supernatural wiki. *Signature: Trip391 (talk) 08:32, March 27, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, blocked only the one who was still vandalizing. The other's can be left for local administrators to deal with if they were to start up again. Thank you for the report. 08:43, March 27, 2015 (UTC) *::Thank you. The Dean Winchester article is huge, ang trying to refresh was taking a while. Trip391 (talk) 08:51, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Fallout wiki *Wiki: http://fallout.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Noinimsnatas *Reason: Intimidating behaviour inside chatroom, vandalizing articles and userpages *Signature: 10:25, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Done! Scarf Heroes Wiki *Wiki: http://scarfheroes.wikia.com/ *Vandal: http://scarfheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Supercalifragilisticexpialidociouss *Reason: He has made a page saying that the cursor on the wiki is gay, and is calling us weeaboo fags. *Signature: Mr. Left (talk) 07:43, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! I've cleaned his comments, but keep in mind, that it's a social issue. If he will do it again - feel free to Teen Titans Go! *Wiki: http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/ *Vandal: http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Deny_Dalaire *Reason: User is adding porn within the discussion boards. *Signature: Notorious Zimmer (talk) 18:04, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Done! Troll Pasta *Wiki: http://trollpasta.wikia.com *Vandal: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/poopypotty *Reason: Well, despite the name of the Wiki, this user has quite a belt under him. Made page from a few weeks ago that went unnoticed. Not sure if that Wiki allows these kinds of pages, but to me, it looks like vandal. *Signature: Ripto22475 (talk) 19:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Trollpasta is out of your scope. Just ignore it (except mass page's content removing) ::Alright, I never been to a Wiki like that, so had to make sure! Thanks Ripto22475 (talk) 19:36, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Youtube Pedia *Wiki: http://es.youtube.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.youtube.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Any_anonymous *Reason: Spam,flood,vandalims,etc. *Signature: El saiyan madafaka (Mi discusión) 20:00, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! We need an example links to vandal's contribution. Barney Home Video *Wiki: http://barneyhomevideo.wikia.com *Vandal: http://barneyhomevideo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tomdashel *Reason: Wiki seems to be having lots of trouble with vandals, despite their home page saying they aren't tolerated. User in question, uploaded this photo. The page he added it to needs serious help, but it was up since 2013, so I guess it's "one of those Wiki's" that does not care. *Signature: Ripto22475 (talk) 20:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you for the report. 20:56, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Distractionware *Wiki: http://distractionware.wikia.com *Vandal: http://distractionware.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/WikiContributorTalesFromBorderlan *Reason: That guy with the imposter out of real WikiContributorTalesFromBorderland without d at end, just did cross vandalism. He did edit on couple pages on Sardoonsa and Stink World. He did vandalism in multiple pages in distractionware that he made inappropriate and made hate pages against Ryan for no reason. He keep crissing him and kept vandalism everypages that he never listen to Term of Service. Even knows, he could creating inappropriate pages as well. Also he creating sockpuppet by Chadideeb179 aka Goldberg way after his previous account got blocked by Kopcap97. That why this faker vandalizer need to banned with across wikia network for good! *Signature: Mordecai Peterson Talk 00:41,3/29/2015 00:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Sardoonsa *Wiki: http://sardoonsa.wikia.com *Vandal: http://sardoonsa.wikia.com/wiki/WikiActivity (on multiple user who creating hateful and inappropriate pages and vandalism) *Reason: Cross multiple vandalism and creating inappropriate and hateful pages. *Signature: SimpleGuy1401 (talk) 01:02, March 29, 2015 (UTC)